Tale Of The WhiteKnight
by bobbert
Summary: This is the sequel to vampire slayer meet the charmed ones, Join the scooby gang as they face some fears and some old enemies complete
1. The Morning After

They all met in the Magick Box the next day, all except the charmed ones who couldn't leave their duties back home. Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce were the last to arrive. The others looked shocked at seeing Jenny and Joyce alive but not as shocked when they saw Spike walk in from the sunlight unharmed. Giles cleared his throat. "Well it seems we have a lot to talk about. Why don't we go around the table and tell everyone what happened."

Everyone looked reluctant to start so Spike smiled and said. "Those Oracle blokes offered me a gift. At first I said I had wanted Buffy," no one seemed too shocked by that, "but they told me she wasn't meant for me." He looked at Buffy. "Oh and by the way you're not meant for peaches either, they said that when your union took place it would bring balance to the world. They called you their hope, that you alone would stop the coming darkness, and then they made me human."

Everyone was talking at once; Giles shushed them and looked at Buffy. "Well it seems we have another apocalypse on our hands. The Oracles asked what I wanted most in the world and well I told them I wanted Jenny alive and well." They all looked at Jenny and smiled.

Faith went next. "They offered me a choice; they told me I could live a normal life and then die a normal death. I turned them down. So they restored to life everyone I killed."

Tara told them she hadn't been able to decide so they would give her, her gift at a later date, Willow told them about her choice and how she chose to cure Oz, who by the way is very happy and will be coming home. Anya's wish was simple, the Magick Box restored, and Dawn told them about how she was no longer the Key. Buffy's gift was fairly simple to see her mother alive and well.

When they looked at Xander, he shrugged his shoulders. "They asked me if I knew how important I was to the group, when I told them I was normal they said that I was all that they made me to be." He looked at Buffy and Willow, "they said that we were destined to meet so that you Buffy could have normal friends." He stopped talking long enough to gather his thoughts. "Then they offered me my gift," Xander stood and pulled the Sword of Merlin out of its holder his clothing was transformed to the cape and tunic, "they said my destiny was to become the White Knight, and that Giles would be able to tell me more about that." He looked at Giles and gave one of those Xander smiles. He then turned and started talking right to Buffy. "They told me that as the White Knight my union to the slayer would bring balance to the world."

After he finished speaking not a sound could be heard everyone was shocked into silence, Willow stood and walked over to Xander to check out the sword, while Buffy just looked lost. Finally Jenny looked up. "I've heard tales about the White Knight that Merlin saw being born. My Uncle told me that the Knight would have no strength or power until he received that which was his, the Sword of Merlin."

Giles nodded his head and went to get a book, returning to the table he opened it. "It says that the White Knight is a descendant of Merlin's union with Morgana and that he would form a union with a slayer and they would be the world's great white hope. Separate they are strong but when together they are unstoppable..." Giles was interrupted by Buffy who got up and stormed into the training room, Faith got up and waved Willow back. When she walked into the training room she found Buffy beating the stuffing out of the punching bag. "B. What's the prob?"

Buffy looked at Faith. "I keep wondering how much of my life is planned for me, and how much of it is through my own choices. Angel was my choice, god I loved him so much but then he left, apparently he is not meant for me. Then my best friend tells me that a union between us would bring balance to the world and that were destined to be together, forgive me if I'm a bit upset."

Faith had sat next to Buffy. "Well Buff it seems to me you got two choices, you can either accept that you and the X-man have destiny together, or you can bitch and moan about it. But either way Xander is a good man, he has loved you for a long time. You should give him a shot." Faith stood and left the room to let Buffy think things through.

Meanwhile down in the basement Anya and Xander are having a talk of their own. Anya walks to Xander and sits next to him. "So you're meant for Buffy, is that it then our we over?"

"Anya, I don't know what to say or do."

Anya looked at him with understanding, you don't live as long as she had without finding a little of that. "Well then I'll make it easier for you, go to Buffy make the world a better place." Then she turned away, Xander sighed and stood up, he went up stairs and sat next to Giles. "Have you learned anything else?"

Giles looked up at Xander than over to the door Buffy had just come out of. "The darkness the Oracles spoke of was something called the end of days. It is simply the final apocalypse, this is not a battle, this is a war. An all out war between good and evil. The book talks of the Slayer who has died and her white knight; they will take on forms of their ancestors to defeat the darkness. Merlin will inhabit the body of the white knight but the books don't tell who will inhabit the body of the slayer."

"Everything you have heard about the origins of the slayer is wrong." Spoke a new voice from the shop door. A woman with hair as dark as ravens wings stood their, she looked ancient but young at the same time, her eyes seemed to change color at will.

Buffy walked towards the front of the shop Faith falling in beside her. "Who are you?"

The woman looked at Xander and smiled. "Tell me dear boy you don't recognize me? Oh well in my life I have had many names but I think my real name will do here. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Morgana."

Willow sputtered. "The Morgana?"

Morgana Turned to Willow. "I sense great power from you; yes I am Morgana."

Giles looked up. "What did you mean earlier when you said that the origins of the slayer were wrong?"

AN: Mahwah I am leaving it here for now tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Morgana's Story

Morgana walked into the room and sat down next to Xander. "Contrary to what the legends say I was not an evil woman, Merlin and I had a wonderful life together. The one thing though that we hadn't been blessed with yet was a child. Then one day I was with child, oh we were so happy I waited patently for this child to be born. Little did I know that Merlin knew we were to have a daughter who would play an important role in the world. Our daughter was born in the midst of a horrible storm. She was beautiful; she had a head of golden hair and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. We named her Alexandra; Arthur came to see her shortly after her birth and made her noble she was now Lady Alexandra. She was a content child we taught her the ways of Magick when she was barely old enough to speak. Alexandra grew into a beautiful young woman who captured the hearts of many men."

Buffy interrupted her story. "What does this have to do with the origins of the slayer?"

Morgana sighed. "To understand that you must first understand my daughter and me and the decisions I made. The legends were also wrong when it came to Lancelot. He did not fall in love with Guinevere but with Alexandra, Merlin was happy with the union and had he lived would have gave it his blessing. But he did not live instead he died young and left me to care for our daughter. I gave my blessing to Alexandra and Lancelot so they could marry. I did what I thought right at the time and used a very old, very powerful spell to bind my daughter's powers so that she could live a normal life and be safe. What I had not counted on was that Lancelot wanted Alexandra not for her love but for those powers but what could he do they were already married, and she was expecting their first child before he discovered that I had bound her powers. The child was born when I was across the kingdom caring for an elderly friend; the fates came to me at the moment of my grandson's birth to tell me that he had the second sight. I left then to hurry to Alexandra's side but it was too late with her powers bound she couldn't heal herself and died shortly after the birth for many years I blamed myself for that. I took my grandson then and left quickly leaving in his place a powerful illusion; I made everyone think that my grandson died when his mother did. I took him into the hills to an old cottage that I owned and cared for him. I named him Alexander after his mother with all my powers and Magick I knew that one of Alexander's offspring's would become the empress of a land known as Russia and she would have my daughter's name. Then I saw your birth young man as Merlin had so many years ago. With this knowledge I knew that Lancelot could never know Alexander was alive or that he had the second sight so I put a spell on the baby so that he would sleep tell I returned and I went back to my rooms in the castle. Arthur came to me shortly after I got there to express his sorrow and that is when I told him I would be leaving Camelot I couldn't bear to be here now that Alexandra was gone, he nodded his head and left me. I walked to the trunk and opened it lying there on a bed of satin was the sword Merlin had created. I cast a spell and sent it away until it was needed, then I went back to the cottage and took Alexander and left we lived many years in the forests on the outskirts of Camelot. One night in Alexander's thirteenth year I was visited by what you today would call a goddess, she had the head of a lion and the body of a woman she asked that she be called Sekhmet. She told me that I would need to send Alexander away and that she would return on the next full moon, I obeyed her and contacted my sister you may know her as the lady of the lake and the High-Priestess of Avalon. She agreed to take and care for Alexander, I explained that he would be going to live with my sister and then I sent him on his way. I waited for the full moon and Sekhmet's return. As she had promised she returned on the next full moon, she swept in to my humble cottage and sat down. She told me that the world is far darker than I knew that there were creatures that every person had nightmares about. Then she told me of vampires, what I heard made my blood run cold. I asked her if there was any way to stop them. That is when she told me of the first slayers, how they fought the undead and about there powers. Sekhmet told me of the last slayer she had a child and fearing that the child would one day be a slayer she had a very powerful witch cast out the slayer spirit. With no slayer the demons and vampires came to rule the night. She told me that as the goddess of humanity she wanted to stop the spread of their evil she wanted to bring back the slayer. I quickly agreed with her asking how it would be done, she smiled at me and said that we would make the slayers body from Magick then return the slayer spirit to the body. The spell took us a week to complete but when we did there was a living-breathing slayer, Sekhmet made it so that another slayer wouldn't be called till this one died. Then she gave me a great task to form a council that would aid the slayer in her duties, it was a task that took many years to complete but once I had I disappeared from council life returning to my cottage and my quite existence. I never sent for Alexander my sister was teaching him well I let him be. One day twenty years after Sekhmet's last visit she returned again to tell me that many years in the future one of Alexander's children and the current slayer would need me. I smiled at the goddess and told her that I was Fifty years old and would not live much longer. Sekhmet told me of a way around that, that I could sleep until the time that I was needed, so I did that and now I am awake, the darkness is coming."

Joyce had listened intently to Morgana's story. "So in fact you were the first watcher?"

Morgana turned and smiled at Joyce. "Yes I was the first watcher and founding member of the watchers council but they have veered greatly from my original goal. No matter now."

Buffy looked at Faith and then back to Morgana. "So then our powers aren't rooted in darkness."

That sent Morgana in to laughter. "Oh no child your power isn't rooted in darkness but in light, that you must fight in darkness is a drawback though. Who told you such nonsense?"

Giles looked up and let of Jenny's hand. "The council has a standing belief that the slayers powers are rooted in darkness, it is what I was taught but it seems everything I have been taught is wrong."

Dawn was nodding off Joyce stood and made it clear that this meeting was over. She told Morgana that she was welcome to stay with the Summers, but she said she would rather stay with Xander. He fished his keys out and handed them to her, as everyone started clearing out Xander said something to Buffy and she nodded turned to Giles. "Xander and I are going patrolling." And they left."

Buffy and Xander went on patrol, they didn't say much to each other each thinking their own thoughts, Buffy stole a glance at Xander ever since he had told them what the oracles had said she was looking at him in a different light. Instead of seeing a friend she saw a potential hottie, the way his muscles rippled when he walked, he was cute but could she date him. She had such bad luck with men; she turned to say something to him and thought to herself what the hell. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss; she waited and was relieved when he deepened the kiss.

Xander had been unprepared for that kiss when Buffy had grabbed him he thought there was a vamp then in the next second their kissing; he put his arms around her and deepened the kiss hoping that she wouldn't shove him away. There was a rustling sound in the bush that broke their kiss Buffy fell into a fighting stance and Xander pulled his sword out. Angel came out of the bushes looking like a hurt puppy; Buffy straightened up and looked at him. "Angel what the hell are you doing here."

Angel looked between Buffy and Xander. "I thought we could talk but I guess I was wrong," then he turned to Xander and with malice in his eyes, "it still kills you that I got there first."

Buffy didn't move quick enough to stop what happened, as the words left Angels mouth Xander lunged at him with the sword and had Angel pinned to a tree with sword pointed at Angel's throat. "Deadboy it doesn't matter that you got there first, it matters that I will be the last. And if you ever say anything like that again warrior or not I will decapitate you."

Buffy put herself in between the snarling Xander and shocked vampire, she directed herself towards Xander. "Go home Xander, I will meet you there and then we'll talk."

Xander looked at her then turned on his heels and left not even glancing back when he threw his last comment out. "Just remember Deadboy, Buffy and I are meant to be together."

Buffy looked at Angel. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if there was any way you and I could start over," then Angel looked in the direction that Xander had gone, "but I guess not. Do you even love me anymore?"

Buffy looked at him and sighed. "Angel you were my first in so many ways but no I don't love you anymore. The oracles said I wasn't meant for you that your road was longer than mine was and that a relationship between us would ultimately destroy us both."

Angel looked beaten. "So what happened to Spike?"

Buffy smiled. "He's not meant for me either and because the Oracles couldn't grant him his hearts desire they made him human."

That left Angel speechless for a moment. "So then you're meant for Xander, and what was with the sword?"

Buffy looked at him, could he handle the truth. "Yes, Angel I am meant for Xander. That sword is the Sword of Merlin and Xander's birthright. He is the White Knight and a union between us would bring balance to the world."

Angel sighed remembering that long ago day when Xander was protecting Buffy in the hospital, Angelus had asked Xander if he considered himself Buffy's White Knight. "So that's it then it's really over. I'll leave then and stay away for awhile, Buffy I wish you nothing but happiness." Then he disappeared in the darkness; Buffy wiped a single tear from her cheek then went to finish her patrol.

Xander walked into his apartment and slammed the door forgetting that Morgana was there. She came out of the kitchen and smiled at Xander. "Child is there something wrong?"

Xander looked at the woman who was his great how ever many grandmothers and sat on the chair. "Every time he rides into town she chooses him."

Morgana looks at him a little confused. "Who?"

"Buffy and Angel."

Morgana nodded. "Rupert told me of them, you know dear she is not the first slayer in history to fall in love with a vampire but as to choosing him how do you know she choose him."

"She sent me away didn't she?"

Morgana smiled for as much as this was a grown man he was still like a little boy but before she could say anything. "I sent you away so you wouldn't get hurt." Buffy was standing in the doorway. Morgana got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Buffy I have this sword; I could have defended myself."

Buffy Sighed. "Xander, Angel is seasoned fighter he could have killed you. I didn't choose him, god Xander I didn't even think of you that way until this whole White Knight thing. Now I look at you and say a potential boyfriend but I want to take things slow, I have such bad luck with men."

Xander looked hopeful. "So you want to go on a date?"

Buffy smiled. "Yes Xander let's go on a date and see what happens from there."

Morgana closed the bedroom door and smiled, she just hoped Buffy wouldn't break Xander's heart. She thought to herself they think they know who they are, what their destinies holds they don't know they can't even imagine. She closed her eye's and once again saw the darkness that was coming she hoped that they would be ready and strong enough to deal with it."

Faith was patrolling a cemetery with Spike at her side she smiled at him. "So recently human where are you going to be living now?"

Spike looked at her, she wasn't classically beautiful like Buffy but she had her own beauty. "Haven't given it much thought, can't stay with the watcher since his woman's back can't really stay with Buffy, I was thinking about asking the whelp but that Morgana bird is staying there. Giles offered me rooms above the shop." His words were cut off as Faith shoved him to the ground and staked a vamp; she smiled and helps him to his feet. Their faces were inches from each other and Spike drew in a breath and lowered his head to hers and kissed her.

T.B.C


	3. Revalations

Buffy, Willow, and Faith were sitting in Buffy's room talking about things, Faith sighed. "Guy's I need some advice."

Willow looked at Faith and thought of her as a friend now, she had proven herself, and she was even living here with the Summers. "Is it a guy, are we talking about a guy?"

Faith shook her head and laughed. "Yeah we are talking about a guy."

Buffy laughed. "Would this guy have an English accent and maybe blond hair?"

"Alright yes its Spike, he kissed me last night." Faith said and ducked her head

Buffy laughed. "I think you two would make a great couple, but I kissed Xander last night."

Willow looked up and stared at Buffy, Faith snickered. "Well was it good."

"Yeah it was until," Buffy paused, "Angel came out of some bushes and saw us."

Willow looked up quick. "What happened?"

"He said something crude to Xander and then Xander had Angel backed up against a tree threatening to decapitate him. I made Xander leave and Angel and I talked I think we settled things and then Xander and I decided to go on a date."

Willow shook her head and smiled at her friends. "Well if were making revelations then I have one to. Oz is coming home."

"Will are you all right with that." Buffy asked with concern in her voice.

Willow sighed. "Yeah I have to be all right with it. Him and I talked and he knows that he won't be able to come between Tara and me."

Faith nodded. "All right, look I never had girlfriends but I think I know the basics, we talked about guys, now don't we do each other's hair and nails."

Buffy and Willow laughed but got out the brushes and nail polish.

Meanwhile at the Magick Box, Giles, Jenny, and Morgana were sitting at a table discussing Morgana's story. Giles glanced at his notes. "This still doesn't tell us who Buffy and Faiths Ancestor is."

Morgana nodded. "I thought it was obvious but I guess not, Sekhmet used some of her blood to create the new slayer line so she is the slayers ancestor."

Giles nodded his head made some notes, while Jenny looked over a book, she looked at Morgana. "I have always wondered how another slayer is called."

Giles looked to Morgana for the answer. "Well when the slayer dies her soul of course moves on but the essence of the slayer, the thing that made her the slayer goes out and searches for the mark."

Giles looked up sharply. "Neither Buffy nor Faith has any mark."

Morgana shook her head. "It is not visible it is a psychic mark, sort of an imprint."

"But then," Jenny said looking a little confused, "if the essence of the slayer goes out to search for the next slayer, how is both Buffy and Faith Slayers?"

"That is really simple you see when Buffy died the first time, the slayer essence was in the process of leaving the body. When Xander revived Buffy how ever much of the essence got out went to search for the next slayer while the remains still gave Buffy strength to fight." Morgana Lectured "So that when she died a second time the essence recognized another active slayer and stayed with Buffy."

Tara who had been helping Anya walked over to the table. "Well how do Merlin and Sekhmet inhabit Buffy and Xander?"

"That could be a problem, "Morgana said with a sigh, "the spells to invoke Merlin and Sekhmet were given to me before I went to sleep and when I woke up, they were gone."

"So what you're saying is that the spells are lost." Giles said with and edge of panic in his voice.

Morgana nodded her head, and all remained silent, when Jenny dropped the Book she had been studying. "I found out what exactly the end of days mean," the others in the room looked at her, "this says The final darkness, when that which was asleep will awaken. Old enemies will come back to haunt. The Daemon's will herald the darkness."

Anya looked up at them. "So that which was asleep will awaken and old enemies will come back to haunt, does the book tell which enemies Buffy's had a few of them. And what does Daemon mean?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Um well Daemon is a Greek word meaning Demons of Hades, and no the book doesn't say who will awaken just well let's hope one of them isn't Glory. I need to call Buffy and tell her what we found."

Buffy, Joyce, Dawn, and Faith were just sitting down to dinner when the phone rang, Buffy got up to answer it. Faith looked at the two remaining Summers and thought of her life, Joyce had called her family and had given her a room so she guessed she now had a mother and two sisters. Faith looked at Buffy when she came back in she had a dark look on her face. "B what is it?"

Buffy looked at her mother and sister and sighed they would have to know. "Giles, Ms. Calendar, and Morgana found out what exactly the end of days mean. Giles told me it means that which was asleep would awaken and old enemies would come back to haunt," she looked at her mother and sister, "maybe you two should leave town until after this is over."

Joyce shook her head. "No Buffy, I wasn't here when Glory tried to bleed Dawn but I am here now and not leaving."

"Mom," Buffy said with desperation in her voice, "old enemies will awaken, how do we not know that Glory won't awaken. I don't want to endanger you."

Joyce shook her head and would not listen to any more discussion on it. Faith looked between the two women. "Buffy maybe we should cancel our dates."

Buffy was on the verge of agreeing, when Joyce snapped. "No I won't let this ruin your dates that's why you girls didn't eat tonight. Faith, Spike is taking you Dinner and dancing no heels, and Buffy Xander is taking you to that fancy French restaurant both of you go get ready."

With the look on Joyce's face neither slayer dared say no and left to get ready. Thirty minutes later Buffy came down the steps in a white satin dinner dress that was strapless, it came in at the waist and then flared out and fell to her feet, her hair was swept up and pinned so that a few trendels fell out and floated around her face. "Well Dawn do I pass inspection."

Joyce smiled while Dawn just stared. "God Buffy you are going to drive Xander to distraction with that getup."

Buffy smiled and turned her head to watch Faith come down the steps, Faith was wearing a white off the shoulder blouse and a blood red peasant skirt that fell to her feet, and her hair fell free around her shoulders. "Hey Dawnie watch this." Faith twirled around so the skirt billowed out around her. Just then the doorbell rang . . .

Buffy and Xander arrived at the restaurant with time to spare; Xander walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door for Buffy. She accepted his arm as they walked into the restaurant, they were seated the waiter disappeared giving them a few minutes. Xander smiled at Buffy. "You know Buff a few years ago if someone would have said that I would be sitting in a restaurant with you on a date I would have called them crazy but now it just seems so normal that I be here with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Xander you sure know how to sweet talk a girl, but I know what you mean for so long all I could see was Angel then it was Riley how was I suppose to know my white knight was standing in front of me the entire time."

Xander smiled and leaned across the table and gave Buffy a kiss, the waiter appeared then to take their order and pour the wine. Buffy sat back in utter amazement, she was happy with Xander, she felt alive with him.

Xander was just waiting for someone to say cut and that this was just a dream, when no one did he relaxed and started to enjoy the date.

Meanwhile across town at the Bronze Faith and Spike are holding each other close as they dance to a slow song, each one lost in the others embrace. When the song ends they go back to their table and sat down, Faith smiled at him and leaned across to kiss him. Their lips met and they were still locked in that kiss when Spike felt a presence behind him and jerked back standing there was Oz, he looked at Spike and smiled. Spike stared for a minute and then smiled. "Well if it isn't Wolfboy come to visit Sunnyhell."

Oz looked between Faith and Spike. "Spike," he said then turned to Faith, "so Faith when did you get out of prison?"

Faith smiled just like that she was accepted by this guy. "A few months ago, if you're looking for Willow and Tara they would be at the Magick Box."

Spike thought of something. "Hey ducks why don't we tag along and make it a right old reunion."

Faith chuckled and nodded. "Oz stop by that fancy French place on the way so we can get Buffy and Xander."

Since Spike and Faiths date was ruined they figured Buffy and Xander didn't need a perfect night either, so that when they arrived at the restaurant Faith climbed out of the van and into the place waved the host away and walked over to Buffy and Xander's table. They had just finished their deserts when Buffy caught Faith out of the corner of her eye, she turned to Faith. "What is it what's wrong?"

Faith shook her head. "We had a surprise visitor at the Bronze and he's waiting outside to see you guys."

Buffy looked at Xander and sighed, Xander signaled for the check, when they paid they went out to meet the mystery guest. Buffy and Xander were surprised to see Oz and gave him a big hug and told the others they would follow in Xander's car. On the way to the shop Buffy noticed something in one of the cemeteries and had Xander pull over, she climbed out of the car and looked to Faith and they walked into the cemetery together. They were half way into the place when something attacked them from behind, Faith and Buffy spun to face their attackers and it turned out to be the ugliest monsters they had ever saw, It had two arms but three different heads, each face had a different expression, they had foot long claws and fangs and they were blue, Buffy looked to Faith and they attacked together. The slayers attacked the demon as Oz, Spike, and Xander ran to help, Spike pulled up short with a look of fear on his face.


	4. More Revalations

Buffy and Faith attacked the daemons with a serious of killer blows while Spike just stood there a look of absolute horror on his face. Xander and Oz rushed into the battle after getting axes from Xander's trunk they made quick work of the demons and then Faith rounded on Spike and saw the fear in his eyes. "Spike what is it? What the hell is wrong?"

Spike shook himself. "Those were daemons."

Buffy looked around at the confusion on everyone's faces. "Okay let's get back to the Magick Box and see Giles."

Buffy herded everyone in to the cars and they sped to the shop each lost in their own thoughts. When they got there they rushed into the shop, Giles was sitting at the table with Jenny and Willow going through books, Willow glanced up and upon seeing Oz ran over and gave him a hug while Buffy slumped into a chair. "Giles we seemed to have encountered the daemons."

"Good lord, "Giles sputtered, "they arrived early, and we still haven't been able to locate the spell we will need to transfer the essences of Merlin and Sekhmet into you and Xander."

Buffy started pacing. "Well then you need to look faster."

Willow looked up with an idea gleaming in her eyes. "What about a spell to find that which is lost."

Morgana just coming down the stairs heard Willow's suggestion. "That is a wonderful idea. Do you have such a spell?"

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah all I need to know is what I am looking for."

Morgana walked across the room to the table and waved her hand, an image of the book they were looking for, the book was thick and the cover was black with red lettering, The Book of Souls.

Willow nodded and started gathering the things she would need for the spell. Once she had everything she needed she went to the back room to cast the circle when she was done with that she lit the incense and candles and opened her mind as she started casting the spell.

"Bound and Binding  
Binding Bound.  
See the Sight  
Hear the Sound.   
What we lost  
We now need found.  
Bound and Binding   
Binding Bound."

As Willow finished the spell a whirlwind of energy started forming in the middle of the room as it grew an image started forming in the center, it was of the book and as the image grew they saw the book in what had been the master's lair. The energy fell in on itself and disappeared, Willow looked over towards Buffy, she gritted her teeth. "The master's lair, that's where the book is."

Giles looked at Buffy. "Are you going to be all right down there?"

Buffy looked around the room seeing varying degrees of worry. "I will be fine guys. I am going to take Faith with me; we'll get the book and be back no reason to wig."

Buffy looked at Faith and they left together, walking along Buffy told Faith exactly what had happened down in the master's lair. When they got there Buffy paled a little bit, she was just now making progress about getting over her last death and here she was confronted with her first one. They split up and started searching through the books that were piled around going through them when Faith called. "Buff what the hell is this."

She was pointing to the in ground pool of blood that the master had lived in. Buffy walked over. "It was where the master stayed when he wasn't trying to be a pain in my ass. Do you think the book could be down there?"

Faith nodded. "Only one way to find out." And with that dived in to the blood pool, Buffy called out her name but did not venture towards the pool. She would give Faith one more minute then go in and get her but that was not necessary cause Faith broke the surface and climbed out of the pool with not a drop on her and the book in her hand. Buffy looked relieved and gave Faith a smile and then they beat it out of that place. They had just came topside when they were attacked by a group of daemons and vampires, they were completely surrounded Faith glanced at Buffy and nodded her head and they attacked at the same time. Passing the book between them as they fought by the time they got to the last vampire Buffy was exhausted she knelt down and said. "I'm not going to kill you because I want you to get a message to your leader tell him to get the hell out of my town and not to come back."

She let him up and he took off running not even glancing back, Buffy looked wearily in his direction and then started walking silently back to the Magick box with Faith falling into step next to her.

Morgana and Xander were in the back room training with the sword, at first Xander was a little reluctant to fight her because well girl and plus old but Morgana held up pretty well despite her age had gotten the best of Xander a few times.

"Xander you are like a book I can read which way you are going to attack by looking at your face and shoulders, make your face like a stone and stop moving your shoulders."

Xander nodded his face set as Morgana attacked him and he went on the defensive, the clang of the swords could be heard clearly from the back of the room. Xander shifted his shoulder and attacked right, Morgana moved that way and Xander spun and attacked left knocking the sword from her hand and pinning her with his sword, she smiled and stepped back.

"You are getting better child, I did not even notice the switch, "Xander smiled but was quiet," What's wrong Xander?"

"Morgana, what will happen to you after all this is over?"

"So it is me you are worried about, Xander I made a deal with Sekhmet that I would sleep until I was needed then I would help until the final battle. After wards I will finally be at rest and can join Merlin, my daughter Alexandra, and will finally see my grandson again."

Xander nodded. "I don't want you to go. Why can't you stay and live the life you were meant to?"

Morgana opened her arms and took Xander into them, she smiled sadly, and she had spoken to Giles about Xander and knew of his horrible home life. She had spoken to Anya and had helped comfort the girl over her heartache, she had become a part of the group and it would be difficult to move on when the time came.

"Xander it is not my time anymore, it is your time, yours and Buffy's and your friends time."

Xander looked at her. "We don't mind sharing."

"Seeing you," Morgana said through tears, "brings me great joy. I've seen the White Knight, a good man, a man full of honor and love. I am proud of you Xander know that above all-else that I am proud of the man you have become and the man you have yet to discover."

They hugged once more and moved out to the shop just as Buffy and Faith come in the front door, Faith still carrying the book, Morgana spots it and gives a sigh of relief.  
"You have recovered the book that is wonderful."

"We were attacked." Faith said as she handed the book to Morgana

Jenny looked up from the book she had been reading. "By the daemons?"

Buffy sank into a chair and sighed. "Yes but also by vampires, the daemons and vamps seem to be working together."

There was a crash at the front door and standing in the busted down door stood none other than Glory, She smiled at Buffy. "Hi honey, I'm home."


	5. Welcome back the hell god

The gang stood there in shock just staring at Glory, Buffy's worst nightmare had come to life. Willow was the first to move she looked at Glory and muttered a word a barrier formed around them, Spike pulled the sword of the slayer from its resting place about the same time that Xander pulled the sword of Merlin. Morgana stepped forward walking as far as the barrier would allow.

"So you are the mighty Glorificus I have heard so much about, you do not belong here leave or deal with me."

Glory threw back her head and laughed. "Please deal with you, I came for the slayer and of course my key."

Faith snarled. "Fine you can have both slayers then. And as for your key gone, Dawn is no longer the key." 

Glory looked startled for a moment. "Two slayers huh, fine more the merrier. But the old lady is right now isn't the time but soon. Didn't ya hear the news the End Of Days are coming."

Then she turned around and disappeared, once she was gone the shop broke into pandemonium, Buffy looked ready to collapse so Xander helped her to a chair, she laid her head on the table than looked up quick. "Oh god Faith, Mom and Dawn are at home."

"Don't worry Buff me and Spike will head over there now and Protect Joyce and Dawn."

Faith looked at Spike and they both walked out heading to the Summers house. Xander looked at Giles. "How in the hell did she come back, Ben is dead."

Buffy looked up just as he shrugged and thought to herself, gee just what every slayer lives to see her watcher do.

Morgana stepped to the table. "She is human now that much I sensed, her strength is that of like ten slayers. But she can be killed."

Xander looked at Morgana gratefully and squeezed Buffy's hand. "Buffy will your mom take Dawn and leave town."

She shook her head. "No she refused to leave, said she wasn't here when Glory tried to bleed Dawn before she is going to be here now," she turned to Giles and the rest, "Giles maybe you should take Ms. Calendar, Willow, and Tara and leave town."

Willow shook her head. "No Buffy I am not leaving, I was here for you the first time. I was your big gun." 

Giles nodded. "I can not go anywhere I am your watcher and therefore must stay with the slayers."

"Giles, Willow if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to bear it, please go."

They continued to shake their heads, Morgana stepped in and sat at the table. "Buffy your friends loyalty and love for you gives you a strength that Glory doesn't possess. The reason you have out lived most previous slayers is because of your friends and family, you have ties to the world they keep you grounded."

Buffy sighed and nodded her head, she stood up. "I am gonna go home now and stay with mom and Dawn, Giles let me know when you find out exactly when the end of days are coming."

She turned to Xander and he left with her.

Giles turned to the others. "I am not sure she can deal with this alone, she barely defeated Glory last time and then she had to die to do it."

The others remained silent not knowing what to say, across town in a small apartment Glory stood before a mirror and ran her hands over her new body, at first when she had woken up she had been pissed to learn that she was human now, but she came to find out the she wasn't all human she had super strength and quick healing. So her key was gone big deal she would still destroy the slayer now though there was an obstacle another slayer, no matter now she would destroy them all.

T.B.C 

AN: I am sorry about the delay in updating I have had a few personal problems to deal with, I am thinking there will be at least four more chapters, I will try to update regularly 


	6. The End Is Coming

AN: In this chapter I want to get the entire gangs personal feelings on Glory being back, especially Tara cause I know she hasn't played a major role in this sequel.

Willow walked silently into the room she shared with Tara and found the pretty blond sitting at the desk reading, she smiled thinking how her life had changed since she met Tara. Tara turned sensing someone in the room and smiled slowly when she saw Willow. "Hey baby you look tired ruff day at the shop."

"Well kind of, we found the book we need for the end of days but sweetie I have to tell you something."

Tara stood and moved over to Willow. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Willow paced nervously. "Tara Glory is back; she is the enemy that rose for the end of days."

"Glories back." Tara sat back down at the desk, "can she brain suck?"

Willow shook her head. "Don't worry baby I won't let Glory hurt you this time."

They hugged and as Willow held her, Tara saw in her mind the final battle as it unfolded, and Glory wasn't the only one who had rose. Tara backed away from Willow with a look of fear on her face. Her breath, after the vision, was shallow. Her mind whirled through the possibilities. She looked at Willow; Willow was looking back at her with a worried look on her face.

"Tara, baby, are you all right?"

"No," Tara's voice was shaking; "I just got my gift from the powers. They gave me visions I saw the final battle."

Willow was over at Tara's side in an instant. "Oh my god what did you see?"

"It wasn't all clear I saw all of us on, I think, Main Street Buffy and Xander where at the center of it all, but they weren't Buffy and Xander they had other forms superimposed over their own forms, Buffy faced off against Glory. But Xander he faced off against Adam. The rest of us were battling the Daemons and vampires."

Willow's eyes widened. "Adam, Adam was raised too."

All Tara could do was nod her head.

Meanwhile at the Summers house each woman was lost in her own thoughts. As were the men in their lives, Dawn sat in her room and worried about Buffy and her mom and if Buffy could handle fighting Glory again, she scooted off her bed and went into her mom's room and put her head in Joyce's lap. While Joyce thought of her daughters and the hell they had gone through before with this woman and the fact that Buffy had had to die to beat her.

Faith paced in the living room glancing at Buffy every now and again, she wasn't sure what to say or do, she had never been good at the whole stand by me thing or the waiting thing either. She was a kind of action girl and it drove her crazy that she was going to have to wait. Spike watched his slayer and the way she was pacing and throwing her arms around that she was having a battle with herself, he looked at Buffy and the Whelp, sitting side by side with her head on his shoulder lost to their own thoughts and all Spike could think of was how in bloody hell was he suppose to protect all of them but he knew that none of them would be able to live without the other. They were all a group, a family and no one threatened William the bloodies family and lived to talk about it because like it or not that's what the soddin lot had become his family.

Buffy was trapped in a different place in her mind, she had gone back to the night when she had sacrificed all for the world and knew that she would have to do so again in order to see the world go on. In order to see her family go on to live normal lives she would sacrifice anything. Xander's mind was on overload with all his thoughts, most of them about Buffy but he worried about Morgana and everyone else too. Glory had been a huge threat before when she was a god but now as a human with superhuman strength she was still a huge threat. The ringing of the phone snaps everyone to attention, Buffy gets up walks to the Phone.

"Hello."


	7. Revalations and Plans

The male oracle waved his hand over the pool of time and looked at his sister. "Everything is going as it was written long ago."

"Brother do you think it wise that we gave the witch the power of visions?"

"Sister we had no choice the slayer and her kin needed to know that Adam also rose for the end of days. The souled Vampire has a seer, why not the Slayer."

"You speak the truth brother, but we had to make the vampire's seer half demon, so she wouldn't die."

The Male oracle looked into the pool of time. "Yes sister but Angel's seer was human completely, no power what so ever. The witch Tara has power she is a natural witch her power is rooted in light and her destiny is quite clear."

"Once again brother you speak the truth."

The brother took the sisters arm and smiled at her as they walked towards the door to the powers. "Sister you worry far too much."

Buffy gets up walks to the Phone.

"Hello."

"Oh god Buffy," It was Willow's frantic voice on the line, "Tara just had a vision about the battle and we have a problem. Glory is not the only one who rose for the end of days, Adam rose too."

Buffy went even whiter than she was, she looked back at the people standing there. "Will meet us at the Magick Box in a half hour."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to her family, Faith had stopped pacing. "Buffy what's going on?"

"We have a real problem guys," Buffy said as she made her way back over to Xander, "Adam rose for the end of days also."

Xander looked up with a sick look on his face. "Adam but my god Buffy you destroyed his power source."

Spike stepped in. "And Giles killed Ben which killed the hell bitch, nothing matters, anything goes."

Xander stood and started pacing. "That's not the point Spike, the point is the only way we defeated Adam last time was to call on the power of the first slayer, not something I really want to do again."

"Look," Buffy said quieting everyone, "there is no reason to fight among each other. We need to get to the Magick Box."

Giles was going through the Book of souls utterly fascinated by the information and myths it held, it described in great detail the process of the souls from their birth to their re-birth. He glanced at Jenny and smiled softly she was going through a book looking for anything connected to the end of days. Morgana was sitting quietly she seemed to be meditating, she seemed lost in herself. Anya was doing busy work while talking to Oz who seemed fascinated by her. The quiet was gone as Buffy and the others came rushing in to the shop, all talking at once. Giles held his hand up for silence. "Please one at a time."

Buffy took the lead. "Mom, Dawn why don't you two go into the training room," the two Summers women nodded their heads and left, "Giles I got a call from Willow, Tara had a vision she saw the final battle and Glory wasn't the only one to rise for the end of days, Adam rose also."

Giles sat down and looked in horror at Buffy; Morgana had taken this as a queue and slipped into the back room. She smiled at Joyce. "You know I have never met the mother of a slayer before. How do you deal with it?"

Joyce laughed. "At first I didn't deal very well and then I realized that Buffy was quite capable of taking care of herself and anybody else that came along."

Morgana nodded and looked at Dawn. "I sense confusion coming from you little one."

"I know," Dawn started, "that I'm not the Key anymore but it is what I was and I need to know where I came from."

Morgana thought a moment. "Dawn what do you know about the key now."

"That is was created by the Powers That Be, the monks cared for it, then sent here to Buffy to protect it from Glory."

Morgana shook her head. "Well parts of that story are true and some parts aren't. The powers like to take credit for everything but the key is not their creation, it never was. There is a power far older and far more powerful than the powers that be. It is so old it really has no name, my husband Merlin called it the Omega and said it existed in a place that was beyond our reality. They are the creators of all you see the planets, the animals and they were the creator of the first slayer."

"Wait a minute," Buffy interrupted coming in the door, "you know of the first slayer?"

Morgana looked at Buffy and paused in thought should she tell of the things she had learned from Merlin's diary, things he swore to keep secret, then she looked at Dawn and her decision was made. "Buffy, Faith sit down there are things you need to know about where you come from, just as Dawn has this burning desire to know of her past, you both also must know."

She stood and gestured them to sit. "What you hear is what I have learned from Merlin's diary. Dawn the key was created by the Omega before the Powers came in to existence, so that they could travel between their dimensions and ours. When the Powers came to be the Omega was no longer needed to travel between the dimensions so they sent the key to an order of Monks for safekeeping. They knew that someday their creation would be put in human form but not why that was beyond their powers to know. They key was not created for evil nor was it created for good it simply was."

She turned to Buffy and Faith. "The first slayer was a normal girl. She had a family a life. A group of vampires attacked the little cave the first slayer and her family lived in killed everyone and she was on the verge of changing, when she called out to the unknown asking for help or power to stop what was happing. The Omega heard her and took mercy on her and subtly changed what the vampires had done, she was no longer just a normal girl but she was also not a vampire, she had their strength, speed and healing with none of their drawbacks. She attacked and killed the group that had destroyed her family and continued the duty until a vampire killed her. The Omega had watched her young life go by and when she died they knew that the world would need a slayer to destroy the vampires and monsters that haunted the night. So they chose another young woman and another until the last of first slayers had the spirit cast out."

Buffy and Faith let this sink in until Willow came to tell them they had a plan and a time and date that the end of days would start.


	8. Preparation

Willow and Tara were rushing through the Magick Box getting ingredients they would need to cast the spell of souls that would put the essences of Merlin and Sekhmet into Buffy and Xander. They would do the Spells here in the shop then join the others in the battle.

Buffy and Faith were in one part of the back room training with hand to hand combat and with weapons. Xander faced off against Giles and Spike against Morgana. Giles figured Xander would need the most work, Xander called for the Sword of Merlin and smiled lazily as his clothes changed into the silver tunic and gold cape with ruby clasps then stepped forward, Giles took his stance and they parried back and forth. Xander used his fumbling idiot act and dropped his left shoulder, when Giles moved to attack Xander moved right and swept the older man off his feet, then ended with the point of the sword at Giles throat.

The others had stopped to watch and all but Morgana was in complete shock of what Xander could do with that sword. Buffy walked over to him and gave him a kiss, smiled then turned and helped Giles to his feet. "Well Giles what do you think is Xander ready for combat or what."

Giles rubbed his back and gave a little smile. "Yes quite ready it seems."

In the Magick Box Willow and Tara were still rushing around gathering their ingredients, calling out orders to Anya, Oz, Dawn and Joyce, they assembled the necessary items on the large table. Then looked nervously at one another. Joyce sensing something was wrong looked at the girls. "Is this dangerous?"

Willow glanced up. "I don't know Mrs. Summers, this spell is more powerful than anything Tara and I have ever done."

"Wait, more powerful than the spell you used to bring Buffy back?"

Willow just nodded, looking distracted. It was Tara who tried to comfort. "Mrs. Summers please don't worry this spell may be the most powerful we have ever done but Willow is a very powerful witch."

Joyce still looked unconvinced. "What about the dangers?"

"There are always dangers in doing a spell;" this was said from the back of the room where Morgana stood, "but any good witch should know how to prepare for those dangers and setbacks."

Joyce turned on the older woman with a scowl. "If you're so powerful and all knowing then why don't you cast the spells needed?"

Morgana gave a small smile. "It is beyond the bounds of my agreement. I can offer advice and encouragement only. In no way can I give magickal aid, as I explained to Xander this is not my time, the choices that these children and young adults make now will determine the future and no matter what, no matter how much I may want to I can not interfere."

Joyce was like any mother defending and protecting her children and she considered every one of Buffy's friends just that. "Then what good are you to them?"

Morgana sighed, how could this mortal woman understand. "I have no need nor do you have any right to ask me to justify my actions to you. Just know that in the short time I have been here, I have come to care deeply for all of the children you want to protect so badly. But the one thing that I see and you might be incapable of seeing is that they are no longer children, needing you to defend them. Each one of them including Dawn is more than capable of taking care of themselves, which they have proved time and again. I am not permitted to be near the battle when it takes place," she turned to Xander, Buffy and the others who had clumped together near the table, "that to has been forbidden of me."

She couldn't go on she turned to leave when Tara placed a hand on her arm, during Morgana's speech she had had a vision of the final out come of the battle, she would keep it to herself and with tears in her eyes. "Don't go." Was all she said and turned to start the spells.

Tara was up first the others stood away as she called the circle around her and Xander. _"Oh mighty circle I call thee, I summon thee. I trace thee on the ground protect all who stand within your shield."_ She felt the power of the circle rise around her and Xander; Tara then turned to Xander and gave a soft smile as she began the invocation. She stood legs spread apart hands lifted to the ceiling.

"_I call upon the power of the Omega! _

_I call upon thee with all my heart._

_The foundation of thy word is everything._

_Grant me protection._

_Hear my voice according to your kindness._

_Let my plea reach thee;_

_Let thy hand be ready to rescue me."_

As she finished the last of the invocation a swirling vortex appeared in front of her and Xander. A booming voice shouted. "Who dares call upon the power of the Omega?"

This was her queue for the next part of the spell; Tara raised a fist to the vortex.

"_Oh powerful Omega!_

_Let thy servant Merlin come and inhabit the body of his kin._

_To aid us in banishing the darkness mighty Omega answer my plea._

_Save us!"_

There was a rumbling from the vortex then the booming voice. "Your will be done, we find Merlin's kin worthy."

A beam of silver energy shot from the vortex and struck Xander. When Willow saw the circle turn silver it was her turn. Willow turned to Buffy and gestured her forward so she could cast the circle. "_Oh mighty circle I call thee, I summon thee. I trace thee on the ground protect all who stand within your shield."_ Willow's powers being stronger than Tara's had the circle exploding on the ground and around her and Buffy. She turned to Buffy gave a smile and started the invocation.

"_Oh Sekhmet_

_I call upon thee with all my heart._

_Thy foundation of thy word is truth._

_Grant me discernment._

_Hear my voice according to your kindness._

_Let my supplication reach thee;_

_Let thy hand be ready to rescue me."_

As before with Tara a swirling Vortex appeared and from it though a soft voice was heard even though the voice was soft you could hear the power behind it. "Who dares call upon the power of Sekhmet?"

Willow raised a fist to the vortex.

"_Oh mighty Sekhmet!_

_Come and inhabit the body of your kin._

_Aid us in banishing the darkness._

_Mighty mother hear my plea._

_Save us!"_

Once again there was a rumbling from the vortex and then the soft voice. "Your will be done, I find my kin worthy."

A beam of purplish energy shot from the vortex and hit Buffy. From outside the circles all the others could see were circles of purple and silver energy.


	9. The End Of Days

From outside the circles all the others could see were circles of purple and silver energy, from inside the circle it was far different Tara and Willow watched as the essences of Merlin and Sekhmet were transferred in to their friends. The energy started to slow and the vortex started to close and then just like that everything was gone(the vortex, the circles, the energy) but Buffy and Xander, they were not the same, Buffy had this regal almost royal air about her and everyone could feel the power radiating off Xander.

It was Buffy\Sekhmet that spoke first. "Servant Morgana you have completed your tasks, your duty is at an end. Once the battle is done you will join the other souls."

Morgana didn't seem to hear Buffy\Sekhmet's announcement her eyes were trained on Xander.

"Merlin is it you, is it really you?"

Xander\Merlin stepped forward. "Yes my truest love it is."

Morgana gave a gasp and then a sob and rushed into Xander\Merlin's arm. The others turned away even Buffy\Sekhmet. Joyce's hard expression softened as she watched Morgana sob and hold Xander\Merlin.

Xander\Merlin put Morgana at arms length and wiped away her tears. He kept her close as he turned to others, Buffy\Sekhmet went so that she stood on the other side of Xander\Merlin(AN: From here I will simply refer to Buffy and Xander as Merlin and Sekhmet), they looked at the group of warriors that stood before them.

Merlin nodded his head. "The time is drawing ever closer, the darkness grows stronger with each passing moment. We haven't a second to lose, prepare yourselves for war."

The others spread out to get weapons, while Willow and Tara were brushing up on single word spells, Willow walked away from Tara to talk to Giles and that is when Sekhmet glided up to her and gave a soft smile. "Little one do you even realize the power you hold inside?"

Tara startled turned to the goddess reincarnated in her friend. "Power?"

Sekhmet shook her head. "Now is not the time, just know that your destiny does not lie here with your friends it lies with the sister's three."

And so saying Sekhmet turned and went back to Merlin leaving a confused Tara just standing there. Merlin called to them that it was time to move; he brushed a kiss across Morgana's forehead and followed the rest of them out to the appointed battle field. Morgana breaking all the rules of her agreement followed behind the rest.

Sunnydale looked like a ghost town as they trooped down the streets to the heart of town, not a single person could be seen, and all houses were dark. When they reached Main Street they saw Glory and Adam standing there as if they already owned the place. When the Scooby Gang stepped onto the street the rest of Sunnydale disappeared. Glory smiled and looked at Adam. "Hail, Hail the gangs all here."

Just then daemons and vampires appeared and started attacking, separating Merlin and Sekhmet from the rest of the group.

"So slayer," Glory said with a sneer, "ready to face me again?"

Sekhmet's eye's glittered with righteous anger. "You silly god want to be, you do not challenge the slayer, you challenge Sekhmet, the goddess of humanity. You will do no harm here."

Glory laughed and moved with lightening speed as she started to attack Sekhmet. She blocked punches and dodged them never throwing a single punch.

Meanwhile Merlin having never faced something like Adam was having a difficult time deflecting him. Adam gave a smile and went in to skewer Merlin when Morgana came running at them throwing herself in front of Merlin she was stuck in the stomach and the skewer came clean through her back. Merlin saw this and raged throwing power ball after power ball at Adam still they didn't even seem to faze him.

The rest of the Scooby gang was holding their own, Faith and Spike had managed to get rid of most of the Vamps, Tara and Willow's magick was able to destroy all of the daemons but not before one of them snapped Anya's neck, and another ran Oz through with a sword. Knowing their was nothing they could do Faith, Spike, Giles, Jenny, the witches, Joyce and Dawn went to help Sekhmet and Merlin in battle.

Sekhmet was holding her own but Merlin was not fairing so well, just as he released another energy ball a blinding white light shot between the bad guys and the Scooby gang, when the dust settled they all saw a woman standing where the light had struck. She was wearing a gauze white dress; she was an older woman, with laugh lines dug into her face. This was a woman who had aged well.

She held a hand up and muttered a word, everyone separated, Glory sputtered before she could get the words out.

"Who in the hell are you?'

The woman looked with scorn at Glory but answered her none the less. "I am the Keeper of the balance."

Merlin and Sekhmet had dropped to one knee while the rest of the Scooby's looked confused, Faith stepped up. "The balance of what?"

"I am the Keeper of the balance between good and evil," she raised a hand so that she would not be interrupted again, "good and evil will never best one another. If you are to remain fighting you would destroy the balance, I can not let that happen." She turned to Adam and Glory. "Your presence her tips the balance." And with a wave of her hand they were gone,

She turns to the others. "What you must understand is that for your world to remain as it is good and evil most always be on even balance."

As she had come she simply disappeared leaving the other's in a state of confusion. Merlin leaned down and kissed Morgana softly as her body disappeared. He then stood and looked at the others; his essence flowed from Xander and took solid form as did Sekhmet's. Sekhmet walked to wear a weary Buffy was leaning on Xander for support.

"Child you are everything I had hoped a slayer would become but it is unnatural for there to be two slayers," she straightened her shoulders and her voice boomed, "from this day forward it shall be known that Buffy Summers the vampire slayer has fulfilled her duty to the world."

With a wave of her hand Sekhmet was holding the slayer essence of Buffy. She turned to Faith and walked to where she stood next to Spike.

"Your road was longer but in the end you proved that you are in deed a chosen one, deserving of the lines full power." She lowered her hand and the essence went into Faith. Sekhmet smiled and moved back to stand next to Merlin.

Merlin turned to Xander. "You are everything I foresaw in my vision but with our last act as flesh and blood you will no longer need that sword," the sword floated to Merlin and then disappeared. He and Sekhmet spoke together. "With our last act upon this world we wish to seal the hellmouth forever." They waved their hands and a rumbling could be heard then all was quiet and just as quietly Merlin and Sekhmet faded from sight.

T.B.C.


	10. The Epilouge

The days right after that final battle were difficult as Buffy tried to adjust to a normal life, which was hindered by the fact that they had had to bury Anya and Oz, the only two causalities. Xander mourned not only Anya but Morgana who had given her life for his.

The next day at the Magick Box Tara was discussing with the group what Sekhmet had said. "She asked me if I knew how much power I held inside and then she told me that my destiny didn't lie here with my friends but with the sisters three. I took that to mean the Charmed Ones."

Giles nodded. "I concur, the sisters three has always meant the Charmed Ones."

Buffy looked up. "Does that mean you have to move to San Francisco?"

Tara looked startled. "I don't know what I will do once I get there but I guess it will be an extended stay."

The others nodded lost in their own thoughts, the only ones not present were Faith and Spike, who had taken a vacation right after the funerals. Tara stood to go so she could make her arrangements, Buffy stopped her. "Wait Tara, Xander and I have an announcement to make," She looked at Xander and smiled. He took her hand. "We're getting married."

There were shouts of joy and hugs all around, Willow hugged her two best friends but looked back at Tara was a sad smile.


End file.
